


Say it

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「不，在我沒操夠你之前，你不准離開。」跩哥惡意地勾著嘴角，「你喜歡被操，不是嗎？我們最好看看你的這裡……」他故意用膝蓋蹭了蹭對方雙腿間的跨部，那張已經稱不上好看的雀斑臉蛋，沒有染上他預想的緋紅，而是變得既蒼白又難看。跩哥發出個鼻哼，「怎麼，我可沒說錯，你喜歡被操，對你而言使用後面的次數，比前面還多。」「見鬼！」衛斯理不留給他把話說完的機會，而是一個充滿力道的拳頭，讓跩哥的臉給歪向一邊。中文字數：9317字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前面：  
> 於2012年送給好友BBC的生日賀文。

Say it

 

在他眼前的人，有著一頭紅髮，散亂在白色的床單，原本就顯眼的髮絲更被襯托得格外鮮明。那對捲曲的淡金色睫毛，於眼眶落下細長的陰影，雙頰上點點雀斑呈現淺褐色，給人一種柔和並且俏皮的感覺，甚至延伸到了鼻頭。而在那之下的，是對方微啟的兩片雙唇，透著紅潤的色澤。

跩哥‧馬份俯視著這個人，他壓在床鋪上的雙手支撐著身體的重量，剛好距離對方兩側的耳朵只有幾吋。

他在那對澄澈的、明亮的、如湖面一般的眸子裡，看到了自己金色的身影，他的頭髮，他的輪廓，他高貴且慵懶的笑容。

然後他低下頭，親吻這個人。他們的鼻子貼在一起，跩哥感覺到自己的呼吸撲在對方的頰邊，而對方帶有甜味的氣息也撫在他的臉上。

跩哥沉溺在他們的吻裡，這個專屬於他與榮恩‧衛斯理的吻裡。

輕推自己的舌頭，讓它探入對方的口中。他的舌尖勾弄著紅髮的舌頭，讓對方不得不同樣以舌尖回應他的親吻，他們用舌面磨擦彼此細小的舌苔，在柔軟而溫潤的口腔內壁滑過。

每當他親吻這個人的時候，總能感受到某種情緒的波動，隨著他們舌頭交纏打轉時一湧而出。

鼻腔裡充盈著另一個人的味道，幾乎將他完全填滿。不是他總拿來嘲笑對方的窮酸味，也不是食物或點心在嘴裡發酵後產生的黏膩，而是對方最原原本本、獨有的氣息。

他感覺得到對方在眨眼，因為那捲曲的淡金色睫毛正輕騷著他眼眶下緣的皮膚，他們已經靠得無法再更靠近了。

舌頭擦過了對方的牙齒，慢慢退出，但是他們的四片唇還貼在一塊。跩哥用自己的嘴先咬了咬對方的上唇，再是下唇，又回到了上唇，才緩緩地拉開兩個人的距離，一條由唾液搭成的細絲很快就斷了開來，無可抗拒重力而落到對方的唇角。

他改以一隻手肘支撐身體，另一手掌則離開床鋪，將對方紅色的劉海輕輕撥開，露出眉毛以上大片額頭。

「你沒有告訴任何人你來這裡，是嗎？」跩哥說，並且讓自己的額頭貼上對方的。

被他壓在身下的紅髮男孩沒有搖頭，而是保持著他們現在額與額相貼的狀態。榮恩輕道：「……沒有。」

「包括波特？」他又問道，感覺到自己的吐息，已經佔據了彼此間僅有的一點距離。

對方僅僅是吸了口氣，低低地呢喃了句：「馬份……」

他沒等到對方關於第二個問題的回答，即使如此，身為提問者的他心底也早已經有個答案，因此跩哥選擇再一次親吻對方的唇，這一次，多了些力道，還有啃咬，濃烈的妒意要求他這麼做。

這不是他們的第一次，在此之前，他已經和紅髮衛斯理發生過更多次的關係。

沒有人能正確說出來，最初是怎麼開始的，也許因為那是個瘋狂的活米村週末，也許因為他們分別都和自己學院的人喝了些瘋狂的酒，也許因為他們該死的還得在當天晚上進行瘋狂的夜巡。

然後這一切就發生了。

他把紅髮男孩壓在牆上，他們擁抱，接吻，做愛。跩哥知道自己在整個過程中都很清醒，榮恩‧衛斯理沒有抗拒他，只是在他的侵犯下扭腰呻吟，點綴著細小雀斑的臉擺出他所看過最性感的表情。

說不定從更早的時候，他就想這麼做了。跩哥沒有說出來過，未來也不會，這是一個秘密，他不可能告訴任何人他真正的想法，尤其是衛斯理。

第一次發生得理所當然，第二次也沒有被拒絕，自然就有了第三次、第四次與第五次。

所以他們現在才會在這裡，有別於平日充滿衝突的相處模式，紅髮衛斯理躺在床上，任由他動作，卻沒有揮拳相向。

再一次，跩哥終於結束他們的接吻，這回他們之間沒有相連的唾沫絲，分開的很乾脆。

榮恩白皙的雙頰染上一層紅暈，點點雀斑也是如此，它們不平均地分布在那張清秀的臉上，看起來是那樣地可愛。

他伸出手，輕輕撫摸對方的臉，這一刻，紅髮男孩是屬於他的，而不是那早該下地獄的哈利‧波特，或者妙麗‧格蘭傑，甚至其他蒼蠅的。

指腹所碰觸的是那柔軟好摸的觸感，而且溫暖。跩哥感受到了自己的心跳比他們開始前還要更快，儘管他們已經親熱過很多次，但每一次的接觸，總能讓他再再感到興奮。

衛斯理湖藍色的眸子裡映著全是他，這很好，因為對方的注意力專注在他的身上，即使在其他時候，對方眼裡的不是他。

跩哥解開榮恩的領口，光潔的頸部呈現某種性感的曲線，讓他忍不住低下頭，將自己的嘴唇貼上，吸吮著那裡，發出嘖嘖的聲響，直到滿意為止，才離開該處，轉向更下面的位置，重覆相同的動作。

一雙手抓住了他兩邊的肩膀，紅髮男孩沒有推開他，卻也沒有拉近，只是這樣抓著。跩哥不知道對方為什麼會這樣做，就像他不明白究竟衛斯理是抱著怎麼樣的心情和自己發生關係一樣。

他在乎榮恩‧衛斯理，但是他從來就不認為榮恩‧衛斯理也同樣在乎他。

然而這並不妨礙他們的做愛，跩哥的唇瓣又向下滑了幾吋，來到鎖骨。他吸吮那裡，並且注意到自己剛剛所經之處，都已經留下淡紅色的痕跡。

幾屢落下的金色髮絲撓著紅髮男孩的頸部，他聽見對方輕嘆一聲：「好癢……」

不過跩哥不打算去理會這些，他逕自往下，而解開襯衫的動作還要再快一些，他拉扯對方的衣服，它被移到肩頭以下，暴露出胸膛淡紅色的小巧乳頭，以及週邊泛著漂亮色澤的乳暈。

手指游移到對方的乳頭上，稍稍一捏，如此動作隨及換到了榮恩意外的驚呼聲。

跩哥發出個鼻哼，以食指在乳暈的周邊畫了個圈，他知道紅髮有個敏感的身體，會因為小小的刺激而有所反應，接著以中指一起動作。當指腹觸摸到對方的乳尖時，掌心所覆的肌膚已經立起了疙瘩。

食指和中指一同夾住對方粉紅色乳頭，它比原先還要更為凸出，他改用食指與姆指去攫取，它太小了，必須用這種方式才能捏住。

「嗯……」榮恩發出淺淺呻吟，這提點了跩哥的感官神經。

他的嘴巴則前往對方另一邊的乳頭，伸出舌頭，輕點那個突起。微鹹的味覺讓他同樣對接下來即將發生的事有所期待，舌尖在那裡打轉，沒過多久，對方的乳暈也被沾濕了。

原先揉搓對方胸前的那隻手已經離開那裡，他解開對方的褲頭，將拉鍊拉下幾吋，嘰嘰的雜音在此刻卻十分悅耳。

待拉鍊已經拉至底部後，他把對方質地惡劣的二手長褲向下褪去，連同內褲一起，經過膝蓋，到了腳裸，然後完全脫掉。

或許是因為空氣冰冷的緣故，身下的人打了個哆嗦。跩哥安慰性地在對方的胸部烙了個有聲音的吻，接著便把注意力由上移至下。

淡色恥毛覆蓋著榮恩淺紅色的性器，它已經進入了半勃起的模樣，足以顯見主人的性慾已經被撩起，除此之外，連接在下的囊袋也有同樣的顏色。

那是個漂亮的形狀，他想。跩哥沒看過自己或紅髮衛斯理以外的下體，他也沒有這種嗜好，光是去想像就有些令人噁心，所以他無法評斷紅髮衛斯理的性器究竟算是比較好看的，還是跟其他人差不多，但至少眼前的這個性器，打從第一次看見，便不曾覺得倒胃過，反而喚醒了他更加深沉的慾望，就像此刻一樣。

他的性慾已經完全燃燒了起來，跩哥舔舔自己有些乾躁的唇瓣，接著伸手推推對方的大腿，而紅髮男孩幾乎直接順著他的意思做，榮恩將臀部些許抬高，這樣讓跩哥的步驟進行得更好。

手指略為施力，扳開原本呈現縫狀的臀瓣。跩哥得說，紅髮衛斯理有個漂亮的屁股，小巧圓潤的臀部光是視覺上就具有相當的聚焦力，更枉論牛奶色的肌膚搭配富有彈性的觸感實在美妙。

粉紅色的肛門因他的動作而展露出來，他讓自己更靠近，所有的吐息都落在對方的肌膚上。

紅髮輕輕顫慄著，這樣的反應讓跩哥的跨部撐在褲子上有些疼痛。他的手指開始抵在對方穴口上，粉紅色的皺摺處在被碰觸的當下有些緊收。

「馬份……」榮恩再一次的呼喚了他的名字，然而他沒有對此表示什麼，僅只是以指腹觸摸那誘人的地方。

指節前半先探了進去，而身下的紅髮則倒抽一口氣，即便他們已經做愛過多次，對方卻無法改善這樣的習慣，但這也沒什麼不好，如同處子一般的反應，的確教人喜愛。

中指的第二個指節也被包裹在溫暖而乾躁的內壁裡，跩哥的指尖感受著另一個人身體，再加深幾吋，粉紅色的部位已經吞到了他的手指根部。

榮恩正用一種懇切的眼神看著他，眼眶有些發紅，那是身體不適應所引起的反應，淡金色的睫毛同樣沾了些水珠。長滿雀斑的雙頰仍舊是紅潤的，甚至延伸到脖子，讓頸間烙著的吻痕更加煽情。

下體在叫囂著，他幾乎現在就想直接上了對方，別管那該死的擴張，可是他的知道自己必須耐心準備，畢竟直接進入會有許多問題，在這麼多次的做愛之中，他們並非沒有嘗試過，那只是弄得彼此都很難受，誰也不希望自己的陰莖卡在一個不深不淺的地方。

於是他把食指也送進去，加快這段必要的進程。第二根指頭完全沒入時，紅髮發出個輕哼。兩根指頭都已經在裡面了，他稍稍拉開兩指的距離，在溫暖的甬道裡探索。

在確定對方的肛門已經擴張到能夠允許性器順利進入時，跩哥才退出手指，先解開自己的褲頭、拉鍊，改為扶握住他的陰莖。

他的手稍微前後磨擦自己，讓早已勃起的陰莖更加興奮。

對方粉紅色的穴口在經過擴張之後，一收一縮地，就像個無言的邀請。事實上這也確實是個邀請，跩哥看得出來，紅髮衛斯理的眼眸裡同樣有著情慾，雖然他不知道對方那小小蠢腦袋都在盤算些什麼，但是他很確定，現在他們所想的肯定是同一回事。

勃起的陰莖表皮發出一種光澤，跩哥捧著它，暗紅的龜頭抵在那正在收縮的粉色皺摺上，一吋吋推入。

他悶哼一聲，龜頭的先端已經進去一些，卻還有部份仍被困在外頭。起先總是沒辦法那麼順暢，紅髮衛斯理的肛門很緊，如果省去擴張，那麼現在肯定更窒礙難行。

在他身下的榮恩正大力吸氣，並且吐出淺淺的呻吟，覆在淺色恥毛下的性器因疼痛而有些萎縮，但仍然具有吸引力。跩哥的手不再扶著自己，而是握住對方，然後稍作套弄。

紅髮的性器在這個刺激下很快便重新恢復它的興致，這讓對方的肛門也不再那麼緊繃，跩哥終於把整個龜頭給塞了進去，突破這一層後，他的整個陰莖也順利地完全沒入。

「啊──」脫口而出的是紅髮帶有痛楚的喘息，幾屢紅色的髮絲被不知道什麼時候沁出的汗水沾粘在額角。

一種至高的美妙自根部傳遞而來，跩哥滿足地輕嘆一聲，填滿某人的感覺是如此愉快，衛斯理的體內是炙熱而且緊窒的，他甚至能感受到對方腸壁的收縮，將他給包裹得嚴嚴實實。

跩哥稍微退出一點，再重新插入，對方因這樣的撞擊又哼了聲，翦羽般的淡金色睫毛隨對方的眨眼而抖動。

與之呼應的是括約肌所帶來的環狀快感，他深切地感覺到自己被對方給吸附，跩哥喜歡這種強烈而赤裸的感受，他再次抽出一半的陰莖，又重新推入。

這樣的動作沒有多久就從緩慢而進展到快速，在這樣做的時候，他刻意向前頂了些，過去與衛斯理做愛的經驗告訴他，藏在對方身體裡的敏感點就在那裡。

用不了太長的時間，他找到了。當跩哥的龜頭磨擦到那兒時，身下的男孩會特別有感覺，肛門也會因此緊縮。

他加強自己的力道，讓每一次的抽插都能頂到那個位置。紅髮的手開始抓向床單，把原先還算平整的白色布料給拉得扭曲變形。

「馬份……馬份……」衛斯理在叫他的姓氏，每一個呼喊都有著濃濃的哭腔，這更加刺激跩哥的感官。他俯下身體，去親吻對方的嘴唇，繼續他們的塞活律動。

睪丸拍打在那牛奶色的臀部上，肉與肉撞擊所發出的猥褻的音，與他進出的頻率完全一致，他弓起自己的背，肆意地在對方的體內衝刺。

「馬份……我……噢……馬份……」榮恩還在呼喊他，混合著鼻音，口齒不清的說了幾句髒話，卻是真實且熱切。

跩哥的嘴已經不由自主地張開，他低沉沉地呢喃著：「衛斯理，該死欠操的……」

緊窒的腸道在陰莖的出入下已經完全舒展，他抽動，再抽動，最後，身下的紅髮男孩搶先一步到達了高潮，而跩哥也隨後射精，把所有的精液全數留在對方的體內。

他退出了自己，不再用手支撐身體，也一起躺到床鋪上，就在對方的旁邊。紅髮正紅著一張臉喘氣，他也是，他們的呼吸頻率也是相同的。

這是個短暫而悅人的時刻，跩哥可以暫時不去想那些無聊的垃圾，對方為什麼和他做愛並不重要，重要的是他們剛剛才做過，而且紅髮男孩現在屬於他。

榮恩眨了眨眼，淡金色的睫毛沾了些水氣而有些反光，那對湖藍色的眼瞳直直地望著他。

跩哥只是躺著，用手指輕碰對方的眼睫。

接著，主動拉近他們的距離的是對方，榮恩挨到他的身上，將一頭紅髮靠在跩哥的肩膀。

他們誰也沒有說話，而且誰也猜不透對方的想法。至少跩哥是這樣認為的。

跩哥幾乎可以想像如果被父親知道了會是怎麼樣的下場，發生在彼此間的事註定不會有結果，所以即使榮恩‧衛斯理不愛他也無所謂，只要讓他操就行了。

對方柔軟的頭髮正蹭著他的脖子，滿足與失落，兩種極端且矛盾的的情緒同時困擾他，跩哥順從自己的渴望去撫摸那燄紅的頭髮。

他閉上眼，是的，反正他們總有一天會結束，所以保持這樣就好。

 

※

 

坐在跩哥眼前的是潘西，她正像隻麻雀一樣嘰嘰喳喳，說著他不感興趣的話題。在她旁邊的高爾只是埋頭苦吃，不知道解決了第幾份炸魚條，這和坐在跩哥同一側的克拉幾乎一模一樣，差別只在克拉嗑的是雞翅，不是魚條。

思緒還留在前一晚的激情，他隻手撐頭，眼前的食物並沒有勾起多大的胃口。

榮恩‧衛斯理坐在葛來分多的長桌上，邊看著書──不是什麼有學問的著作或者課本，而是魁地奇相關的雜誌──邊咬了口麵包，嘴邊有幾粒碎屑，並不是很雅觀。

那天他們在結束性愛後分開時，衛斯理表現得有點反常。跩哥整理著他的褲子，衛斯理卻只穿好件襯衫，以湖藍色的雙眸打量他。

他知道對方可能想說些話，但是他並未主動詢問，僅僅是瞥過一眼，繼續繫領帶的動作。在讓自己穿戴得像什麼也沒發生後，跩哥轉身離開了那裡，飄散在空氣中精液的味道，也慢慢被拋在身後。

打從心底，跩哥便不認為對方想說的會是他喜歡聽的。要知道他們在平常的相處之中，可從來不是平和或者友好。如果衛斯理真想告訴他某件事，中止關係的可能性或許是最大的。

「你要不要再吃點什麼，跩哥？」潘西終於注意到他的沉默，停下她那冗長又無趣的話題，關切地望著他：「來點果凍好嗎？」

跩哥睨了眼潘西，便將盤子朝她推過去，她的臉上掛起一個愉快的笑容，挖了些果凍再回遞給他。

僅僅是目光離開葛來分多長桌那端的幾秒鐘，他回過視線，就看到榮恩正看向他。對方的表情相當難以形容，也可以說是沒什麼表情，距離太過遙遠，就連那對明亮的眼珠子都要分不清是什麼顏色。

扯扯嘴角，他勾起抹慣性的諷笑，悠悠慢慢地將盛了果凍的盤子拉近自己。紅髮在自己的目光被跩哥所發現後，便又撇過臉，繼續看那本魁地奇雜誌。

直到結束這頓晚餐以後，他們才在踏出大廳時真正意義上的碰面。

衛斯理經過了他的眼前，波特和格蘭傑毫不意外地也走在一塊。

跩哥捏緊拳頭，再鬆開，故作輕鬆的跟在他們後頭，用揶揄的語調說道：「唷，波特，你注意到自己的袍子髒了嗎？」那三個人如預料中一齊回過頭，他滿意地將後半段的句子給完成：「看來和衛斯理相處久了，似乎讓你對二手貨情有獨鐘啊。」

「閉嘴，馬份──」站在旁邊的紅髮男孩隨及跨出一步，卻被波特給攔下。

哈利綠色的眼珠子透過鏡片盯著他的臉，語氣既平靜又具有迫力：「只不過是一點灰塵，不需要大驚小怪的，馬份。」

「灰塵？喔，是了，」跩哥發出個哼笑，尖刻地說：「我相信再過不久，你就會像另一個衛斯理了，穿著抹布，全身是灰。」

語畢，他還刻意瞄了眼紅髮男孩，而榮恩的臉色相當糟糕。

站在跩哥身後的克拉與高爾嘿嘿笑出聲來，這讓格蘭傑也板起不快的表情：「至少比某些穿著新衣服，思想卻陳舊的人好得多。」

「注意妳的用詞，麻種，」他嫌惡地抖了抖唇：「憑妳的血統還不配跟我說話。」

「馬份！」這一次波特已經按不住紅髮了。榮恩從作勢就要從衣袋掏出魔杖，但是克拉在反應上還要快一步，扭住榮恩的手腕往上抬，讓對方不得不在摸到魔杖之前就抽離手。

衛斯理因疼痛而呼喊一聲，神情痛苦。「放開他，克拉！」格蘭傑大叫著，她顯然替衛斯理感到緊張。

這樣的模式總是讓跩哥感到不悅，他看得出來她喜歡紅髮衛斯理，而且他也不願去猜想紅髮或許亦是如此。

榮恩瞪著湖色的眸子，淡金色的睫毛有些濡濕，仇視的目光就和他們認識以來的那樣，卻能讓跩哥感到異常地難受。

「克拉。」他簡短地命令一聲。

克拉的理解能力還算可以，至少比高爾優秀一點，接到跩哥的指令，完全理解的將握著的人給用力一推，鬆開手，紅髮男孩因此摔倒在地。

「榮恩！」妙麗驚呼。

跩哥朝正從地板上爬起的紅髮走了過去，擦得油亮的鞋子踩住對方的袖子，略為彎下腰，朝那被紅色髮絲給覆住大半的耳朵悄聲說道：「我今晚會在那裡，別忘了。」

語畢，他直起腰，惡意地把對方的長袍袖口當作是踏墊，狠狠地蹭了兩下。

此刻的衛斯理以一種相當難看的表情怒視他，平日總有個彎彎弧度的眉毛皺起，點綴著雀斑的雙頰因怒意而漲紅，眼眶周邊更是如此。不只是憤恨，還有相當程度的受傷，以及其他跩哥沒能明白的情緒。

他沒有細心去注意，而是領著克拉和高爾朝史萊哲林地窖方向前進。波特似乎將對方給拉起來，格蘭傑也在一旁拍了拍對方身上的灰塵，那些都與他無關了。

莫名的難受也同時佔據他的心，跩哥知道原因是什麼，只是他早已習慣這樣做。

大約在交誼廳待了兩個鐘頭左右，便進入夜巡時間。普通的學生無法在這個時間還留在自己學院以外的地方，但是級長可以，這是職責所在，也是特權。

跩哥不耐煩地敲了幾下扶手，從沙發上起身，走出史萊哲林地窖。他不怎麼在乎要去巡邏哪些地點，因為他現在首要的目的，不是扣光其他學院的分數，而是葛來分多的級長。

繞過幾個轉角，穿越迴廊，然後走到一扇門前，將它推開──這裡是他與榮恩‧衛斯理一貫的約定地點。

如他所想，當門板發出咿呀的老舊聲響時，那顆紅色的腦袋回了過來，跩哥帶上門，並朝對方走近。

燈光在對方的臉上留下陰影，將那張帶著雀斑的臉蛋刻畫得更加鮮明。

很奇怪的是，那對湖色眼眸停留在他的身上，帶有某些不知名的情緒，而且教跩哥難以適應。

「衛斯理。」他低聲呼喊對方的名字，然後朝對方走去。

他的手碰觸對方的面頰，溫度比記憶中的還要再冰涼，順著頰骨的形狀撫摸，姆指在那些細小的褐色雀斑上摩挲。

榮恩直直地看著他，抿抿唇，便別開視線。

對方的小腦袋都裝了些什麼，跩哥始終不能理解，但莫名的不安卻佔據了他，而且令人緊張。

他還不希望他們的關係生變，至少現在不想。

跩哥捧起對方的雙頰，靠近自己，想去親吻對方的嘴，好像這樣做就能讓他的心情平靜下來。

然而紅髮男孩卻撇開了頭，拒絕了這個吻。

這該死的窮鬼怎麼能拒絕他！跩哥感到相當程度的怒意，他一把捏住對方的下巴，強迫紅髮面向自己，便重重地吻了上去。

舌頭鑽入對方的嘴裡蠕動，滑過牙齦，順勢摩擦著口腔內壁，他舔了舔對方的上顎，一條一條的觸感格外煽情，然後是舌頭，跩哥很快地就攫住了對方，攪弄它，在裡面打圈。

突如其來的痛覺讓他大叫一聲，他退出自己的舌頭，衛斯理咬了他。

「……你搞什麼鬼！」跩哥的語氣不善，惱怒地抓著對方的領子，二手襯衫領口邊緣泛了層老舊的顏色。

榮恩垂下眼，淡金色的眼睫替那張雀斑臉上添了些陰影。「夠了吧，馬份。」紅髮說：「我不知道你的目的是什麼，但是我覺得我們應該停止了。」

世界彷彿在旋轉，他挑了個眉毛，試圖掩飾自己的情緒波瀾，「這不難理解，衛斯理，」跩哥的聲音帶有惡意地嘲弄：「我唯一的目的就是操你的屁股，就像你的屁股喜歡被我幹一樣。」

湖色眸子狠狠地瞥了一眼，眼眶微紅，「去你的。」

紅髮衛斯理移動腳步，就要轉身離開。跩哥比誰都清楚他們終究會結束，他是如此在乎這個人，而這個人並不是等同的在乎他，他們的隔闔還有更多，包括他的父親，對方的父親，哈利‧波特，或者是妙麗‧格蘭傑。

但不應該是以這種方式畫上休止符，這理應由他所提出，對方憑什麼擅自做決定！

跩哥抓住對方的手腕，硬生生地將對方扯向自己，他藉著沒差多少的身高怒視對方，「你想去哪裡？」

「回交誼廳。」紅髮說話的時候，沒有看向他，「我說過了，夠了，我們該停止了。」

「想都別想。」他粗暴地把對方推到牆壁上，將衛斯理困在他的手臂與牆面之間。

對方因為這個撞擊而悶哼一聲，但是這不妨礙男孩的離開。榮恩朝他推了一把：「滾開！」

「不，在我沒操夠你之前，你不准離開。」跩哥惡意地勾著嘴角，「你喜歡被操，不是嗎？我們最好看看你的這裡……」

他故意用膝蓋蹭了蹭對方雙腿間的跨部，那張已經稱不上好看的雀斑臉蛋，沒有染上他預想的緋紅，而是變得既蒼白又難看。

跩哥發出個鼻哼，「怎麼，我可沒說錯，你喜歡被操，對你而言使用後面的次數，比前面還多。」

「見鬼！」衛斯理不留給他把話說完的機會，而是一個充滿力道的拳頭，讓跩哥的臉給歪向一邊。

跩哥幾乎忘了對方是個會動手的傢伙，捂住自己疼痛的地方，口腔裡有鐵鏽的味道，說不定對方讓自己破皮了，他憤怒地回過頭，大吼著：「操你的，衛斯理，你這──」

然而他看到的卻是他幾乎不曾想過的畫面。

榮恩的拳頭還停在半空中，蒼白的臉頰上唯有紅色的眼眶特別刺目，還有微微發紅的鼻子。淡金色的睫毛被水光所濡濕，明亮的湖色眸子被覆了層水氣，幾乎能看見淚水在對方的眼眶打轉。

當跩哥意識到眼前的人，此刻的表情意味著什麼的同時，淚珠便從那對湖色眸子落下。

「該死……」紅髮男孩不再讓手停在那，而是用拳頭擦拭著自己的眼睛。

一瞬間，他所有想罵的語句全數被壓回了喉嚨深處，什麼也說不出來。

「討厭鬼，垃圾，」紅髮愈是揉擦自己的眼睛，淚水又愈發落得更凶，「你他媽的最好下地獄！」

跩哥的手不再捂著自己的面頰，疼痛好像忽然遠離了他，眼前剩下的只有一個哭泣的衛斯理，榮恩‧衛斯理，他在乎的人。

「你到底把我當成什麼了，」紅髮仍然在說話，每個單字都帶有鼻腔的聲音，「我也是人，不會因為我窮就沒有感覺，但是你根本不拿我當作一回事──」說完這句話，紅髮故意用一種相當難聽的語調諷刺著：「噢對，你只會說『穿著抹布的衛斯理，正好當成我的踏腳墊』！」

的確，這是跩哥會說的話，而且他對這點樂此不疲。

在講了這些，紅髮又胡亂抹了抹臉，才放下拳頭。「你是對的，我感覺自己像個傻子，從來沒有這麼蠢過，」那對湖色眼睛的周邊完全泛紅，男孩還在抽噎，「迎合你是我做過最可笑的事。」

如此的紅髮衛斯理莫名地觸及到他內心某一塊軟土，令跩哥不自主地柔和了語氣：「不，這是你做過最好的事。」

榮恩微微瞇起眼，方才抹過的眼眶又聚集了水氣：「什麼讓你改變初衷了？取笑我啊，你這自以為是、噁心透頂的爛雪貂！」

跩哥在對方說出最後一個單字時動了動眉毛，「別那樣叫我，」才繞回正題：「還有，你確實活該被嘲笑。」

顯然這樣的句子使得對方的表情更加糟糕，榮恩咬了咬下唇，再次用手揉了揉眼，便不再停留於原地：「……我要走了。」

然而他並不打算就這樣讓對方離開，「你知道你是哪一點可笑嗎？」跩哥再次抓住對方的手腕，卻不是拉扯，「因為你窮？當然，但是這不是我現在要談的。」

衛斯理沉默著，湖色的視線固定在他的臉上，也沒有甩開他的掌握。

他打量著眼前的紅髮男孩，方才對方的那些話，給了一條最真切的訊息，而他已經察覺了這一點。

「看來你很在乎我，不是嗎？」跩哥問話的時候，挑起了唇角一貫的弧度。

榮恩蒼白的臉上閃過一絲怒意，「所以現在你決定要拿這點來羞辱我？」並且拉高音量：「從頭到尾都只是我一個人的事，而我打算結束它，我夠了這種……這種──」

「誰說這是你一個人的事了，衛斯理。」是的，他已經證明了這條訊息的真實性，跩哥無法停止自己的笑意，無論是他的父親，還是那些曾讓他感到難受的推測，全部都被拋到很遠的地方去了。

紅髮男還古怪地看著他，「當然是我一個人的事，不然呢？」

「所以你才會被我嘲笑，」跩哥稍稍抬起下巴，說道：「因為你始終沒有發現，我比你以為的還要在乎你。」

眼前的榮恩‧衛斯理睜大眼睛，不可致信地看著他。

跩哥靠近對方，在對方的嘴唇落下一個吻。

要知道他的驚訝可完全不亞於對方，這陣喜悅完全淹沒了他。他們彼此的心情是一樣的，那麼即使他們最後可能會走向結束，也不再是眼前必然會發生的結末。

太過遙遠的未來？誰在乎呢。

 

END


End file.
